Sheet materials having durability, such as those having cut-resistance and shred resistance properties, are desirable for a variety of applications. For instance, protective sheet materials can be used in protecting countertops during food preparation. The durability of the material prevents the cutting utensil from damaging the counter top when preparing food items.
For convenience of use, it is also desirable that such protective sheet materials be easily disposable. In this regard, it is desirable that the sheet material have absorbent properties such that juices from the food are well contained, thereby facilitating clean-up following the food preparation operations. In addition, the ability to visibly stain in the presence of colored food effluent is desired, such that a stain will occur after cutting, to indicate to the user that the sheet has already been used.
Moreover, it is desirable that the sheet material be easily folded or collapsed to facilitate placement and storage of the sheet material in a trash container following usage. In areas where trash space is limited, the ability to fold the sheet material and to keep it folded is even more important. Moreover, flexibility and conformability of the sheet material allows it to be more easily stored, dispensed, and manipulated during usage.
However, typical protective materials, such as polymer materials for example, are not very absorbent, and in fact are often hydrophobic. Accordingly, such materials typically do not absorb fluids well, nor provide a stain indication of where cutting has occurred. Moreover, such materials, when provided in adequate thickness to provide cut resistance and protect surfaces, are typically resilient in nature and so do not easily fold. Thus, they are typically not readily foldable for ease of placement in a trash container.
Additionally, obtaining the correct sheet size suited for the task is desirable. The sheet is preferably large enough for big tasks and yet also readily dividable into smaller sheets for smaller tasks, thereby reducing product waste.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a unitary sheet material with multiple diverse properties, such as cut and abrasion resistance, shred resistance, use indication, absorbency, flexibility, and/or ability to be divided into the desired sheet size. It is also desirable to provide a sheet material which includes a substantially smooth cutting surface, such that food items can be easily cut on the material without interference from grooves or other structures. It is further desirable to provide such a material which may be readily and economically manufactured.